Good things come to thse who wait
by McPony
Summary: What if Addison had a younger sister she never knew about? Read to find out.  Please review and enjoy! :


*Disclaimer: I don't Grey's Anatomy in any way shape or form. I don't really own anything. I only own the stuff I made up.*

The idea for this came to me in a dream. Don't judge

(Also in this story, the practice is in Seattle not L.A. All the story lines are the same though)

[The note]

**Addison,**

**You have a 13 year old sister. Her name is Danielle. We adopted her from China in 1999. We kept this a secret, because we didn't want to upset you or make you think we're replacing you. I know that was the wrong thing to do and I'm sorry. I have been diagnosed with stage five pancreatic cancer. I don't want her to remember her father in a hospital bed with tubes and wires everywhere. She is very sensitive about Bizzy's death, so don't bring it up. Please take good care of her. She will arrive in two days, please prepare for her arrival. I'm sending her ponies over in a week, please help her find a suitable stable to board them at. I'm sorry this is so sudden. I'm turning my legal guardianship of her to you. When I die, you and Archer are to split the estate and my money between you, him, and Danielle. I know you can do this, take care of my little girl.**

**-The Captain**

[Real life]

Addison read the note again and shuddered.

"I can't believe this", she said.

She decided to prepare for Danielle's arrival.

A few hours later…

Addison sat on her couch. She was exhausted.

She went over her mental checklist on stuff she needed for Danielle.

When Addison was satisfied with what she had for Danielle, she turned on her T.V and looked up stables on her laptop.

Two days later…

Addison and Amelia heard a knock at the door.

"That must be her", said Amelia, as she set down her glass of juice and followed Addison to the door.

Addison opened the door.

"Hello! You must be Danielle", she greeted, and she stuck out her hand.

"Hi", said Danielle, as she shook Addison's hand.

Addison looked at Danielle.

Danielle was a petite girl, with long very dark brown hair and dark brown eyes.

Addison and Amelia took some of Danielle's bags and brought her to her room.

They gave her a quick tour of the house.

"How long am I gonna stay here? My dad said I wouldn't be here long and it's not that you don't have a nice place. I was just wondering", said Danielle.

Addison looked at the girl and wondered whether to tell her the truth.

"Danielle, our father has cancer. It's at a very bad stage and he only has a few months left to live. He granted me legal custody of you", Addison told the girl.

"What?", asked a shocked Danielle.

"I'm sorry…", said Amelia.

Danielle put her face in her hands and began to sob quietly. Addison pulled her into a hug. Danielle sobbed harder into Addison's shoulder.

When Danielle calmed down she looked at Addison. Amelia handed her a tissue.

"So since you have custody of me, do I call you mom or Addison?", asked Danielle.

"Whichever you prefer is fine", replied Addison.

"I'm just going to call you Addison", answered Danielle.

One week later…

"Yay! My ponies are coming today!", exclaimed Danielle.

"Yup", said Addison.

Danielle's ponies were being delivered to Rolling Hills Stables. Danielle and Addison spent two hours picking the perfect stable.

"Is Amelia coming?", asked Danielle.

"Yeah, she should be here now. She's a bit late. I'll text her and tell her to meet us there", answered Addison.

Right after Addison said that, Amelia pulls up in her car.

"Sorry I was late. My surgery took a little longer than expected", Amelia apologized.

"Come on, get in the car", said Addison.

Addison slid into the driver's seat and Amelia sat in the passenger seat. Danielle was located in the back.

When they arrived at the barn, they were greeted by the manager.

"Hello", said Kady, the manager.

"Hi! Have my ponies, Scout and Dude arrived?", asked Danielle.

"Yes, they have. They are in the boarder's barn", said Kady, pointing to a big red barn.

"Thanks!", said Danielle, as she grabbed Addison's hand and ran to the barn.

Danielle looked at the horses in the stalls. She read the nameplates until she found her ponies'.

Danielle reached out to pet her Haflinger pony Scout. Scout nickered and licked her hand. Danielle wrapped her arms around her pony's neck and gave him a big hug.

"This is Scout. He's a Haflinger pony", she told Addison and Amelia.

Addison reached out to pet the pony. Scout let out a huge sneeze in Amelia's direction, which startled Amelia, who let out a yelp.

"Bye Scout", said Danielle, as she kissed his nose and walked away to find her other pony.

Addison looked around the barn. Amelia wiped Scout's snot off her face.

"Dude!", greeted Danielle. A speckled pony looked up from his hay. Danielle patted his neck and stroked his face. Dude nuzzled her.

"This is Dude. He is a Pony of the Americas", said Danielle.

Amelia stepped back a bit, just in case another sneeze came. Addison petted the pony's neck.

Addison looked at her watch.

"We have to go Danielle. I have an appointment with Dr. Reilly", said Addison.

"Ok", said Danielle sadly. She gave her Scout and Dude one last hug and followed Addison to the car.

When Addison arrived at the practice she was greeted by Jake.

"Hey Addison! Ready to try again?", he greeted, with a smile.

"Hi Jake! Yup, this time it's totally gonna happen.", she said.

They walked into a procedure room.

"What are they talking about?", asked Danielle.

"Addison is doing IVF. He's implanting an embryo today", answered Amelia.

"Oh… okay", said Danielle.

Amelia and Danielle walked to the front desk. She and Danielle took turns spinning and pushing each other down the halls with the wheeled chair.

"What are you doing?", asked Charlotte, seeing Danielle spinning Amelia. The two stopped and looked at Charlotte.

"Sorry, were we disturbing you?", said Amelia.

"A little bit. Are you Montgomery's sister?", replied Charlotte.

"Sorry and yes Addison is my older sister", said Danielle.

"Do you ride horses?", asked Charlotte, noticing Danielle's t-shirt. Her t-shirt had a picture of a jumping horse and read 'Summer Valley Stables Reserve Champion' on the front.

"Yeah. I have two ponies, Scout and Dude", answered Danielle.

"Interesting. Maybe we can chat sometime. I used to own a mare named Marjorie", said Charlotte, walking away.

Danielle sat on a couch and said "I guess playing with the chair is out of the question now".

Amelia sat next to her and pulled out her phone.

A few minutes later, Addison walks out.

"Ready to go?", asked Addison.

Danielle and Amelia nod and they all walk to the car.

A few weeks later…

Danielle and Addison decided to visit the Captain. Addison invited Callie, Arizona, and Amelia to come to Connecticut with her and Danielle.

Addison was picking up Callie and Arizona at Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital. Arizona had just finished scrubbing out of her surgery when she was greeted by Addison.

"Hey Addie!", she greeted, with a smile.

"Hi Arizona", said Addison.

Callie sneaks up behind Arizona and gives her a hug.

"Callie! Mark is watching Sophia, let's go!", says Arizona, as she turns around and hugs her wife back.

Twenty minutes later Addison, Danielle, Arizona, Callie, and Amelia are on their way to the airport.

An hour later they are boarding the plane.

Arizona and Callie are behind Addison, Amelia, and Danielle. They are sitting in first class.

About halfway into the flight Addison started feeling sick.

"Awww damn it", groaned Addison, as she clutched her stomach.

"Addie are you ok?", asked Amelia.

"I feel nauseous", she moaned.

Amelia gave Addison a sympathetic look. Addison groaned again.

"I think I'm gonna puke", moans Addison. She reached into the seat for a barf bag. She grabbed something that felt like bag and vomited into it.

"Ummm… that's Danielle's chicken sandwich", said Amelia.

Addison looked at Amelia. "Crap! I've been feeling nauseous for the last few weeks", whined Addison. She stuffed the bag back into the seat's pocket.

"Are you pregnant?", asked Amelia. Addison gasped.

"I don't know. I'll take a test when we get to Connecticut", said Addison.

Amelia gave Addison a hug and smiled.

A couple minutes later, Danielle wakes up from her nap. "I want my chicken sandwich", she said.

"You may not want it", warned Amelia. Danielle ignored her and opened her bag.

"EWWWWW!", she yelled. Addison looked away, embarrassed.

"Sorry. I was feeling sick and well I think you can make the conclusion", said Addison.

Danielle glared at her and shoved the bag into her hands. "That's just gross", she said.

When Addison and everyone else arrived in Connecticut, everyone got their bags and got a rental car.

"Can we stop at like a Rite Aid or CVS?", asked Addison. "Sure, no problem", said Arizona looking for a store. "There's one", said Callie, pointing to the left. "Ok", said Arizona. She pulled into the parking lot.

Everyone got out and Arizona locked the car. Addison and Amelia go straight to the pregnancy test aisle.

Callie browses the magazine selection. Arizona and Danielle went to pick out candy.

20 minutes later…

"Ready?", asks Arizona.

"Yeah", everyone answers in unison.

They take a 45 minute drive to the Captain's house.

"I'm bored", whines Danielle.

"Read a magazine. Catch up on all news Justin Bieber and Twilight", says Callie, shoving a magazine into Danielle's hands.

"I can't read in cars. I get dizzy", replied Danielle, shoving the magazine back at Callie.

"I'll just play Angry Birds", said Danielle. She reaches for her bag, which contains her iphone.

Addison points to the right, "Turn here". Arizona turns into a huge driveway.

"We're here!", exclaims Danielle. She shoves her phone back into her bag.

Arizona parks the car and everyone gets out. Danielle runs to the door and unlocks it with her key.

Everyone grabs their bags and goes inside. Addison and Amelia go to take the pregnancy test. Danielle runs to her room. Callie and Arizona scope out the house.

Danielle flops onto her bed and looks at the ceiling.

Addison and Amelia go to a bathroom to take the test.

A few minutes later…

"What does it say Addie?", asked Amelia. Addison looked at the test than at Amelia.

"**I'm pregnant"**

Ok, just in case you're confused, Bizzy and The Captain had adopted a 11 month old girl from China in 1999, without telling Addison or Archer. They kept her at home when they visited and she stayed in her room or left the house during Bizzy's funeral.

What do you think? Review!

Also once again this idea was from a dream and I have some pretty strange dreams…No judging


End file.
